Machete Reloaded
Machete Reloaded escrita por Raymond Ayala (Daddy Yankee) Oh oh oh Oh oh oh Oh oh oh Oh oh oh Daddy Yankee yo Oh oh oh (Paul Wall, bebé) Oh oh oh (Daddy Yankee) Oh oh oh (Lune Tunes) Oh oh oh So pa Como Machete (Bien de lao) Machete (Bien de lao) Machete (Bien de lao) Esto es el rimex Machete (Bien de lao) Machete (Bien de lao) Machete (Bien de lao) Y yo mami Tu lo que necesitas es un masajito, un sobo En la sala de mi casa solo sin estorbo Del barrio ya llego tu sicario Mami contigo es que yo quiero botar el calcio Yo miras, yo también te miro Te gusta como yo te tiro Boricoso, bien Nuevo Yorquino Ya tu sabes, a lo gangsterino Va el caballo a su paso fino Con un verbo muy asesino Poco a poco yo la domino Suavemente se fue conmigo Vamo'a allá, yo no muerdo mas Así que echa pa 'acá Sabes a lo que vas 'tamos grandes ya Soy un cangri-hombre Tu una gata gangster peligroso Los dos Entregaos Los dos Amarraos Los dos Concentraos Los dos Ponte relax, suelta el estrés Que andas con un veterano Conmigo es otro nivel, oh sí Así que estas en buenas manos No tienes que disimulo No lo pienses y vámonos al grano Entonces apuntale otra victoria para el Machete (Bien de lao) Machete (Bien de lao) Machete (Bien de lao) Pucutum, pacatap, pucutum, pacatap Machete (Bien de lao) Machete (Bien de lao) Machete (Bien de lao) (Paul Wall, baby) What it do, look mami In the club I see you shakin Lookin sexy in a skirt But girl I'm tryin' to get you naked I got the right words And baby you got some nice curves So roll with me, I might splurge And fill your mouth with icebergs You watchin' me, I'm watchin' you What it do, let's chop it up I got some games, I'm on the play Lil' mom, I'ma tryin' to cut Beat it up and break your back Lay the wood and make you sweat Girl, it's gonna be a long night I'm wide up and ready to rake C'mon and gimme a midnight snack And I'm gonna have you moanin' So good you're gonna cook me breakfast early in the mornin' You know I'm Paul Wall The ladie's man with lotsa juice Baby, I'm hung just like a noose Look girl, I'm tryin' to get you loose My eyes peel on your caboose I'm on the scheme, tryin' to plot Tryin' to get inside your lot Makin' moves to make you hot Mi casa es su casa So come on over and spend the night I'm certified to break your back So holla at me, I'll cut you right Machete (Bien de lao) Machete (Bien de lao) Machete (Bien de lao) Machete Machete Machete Machete (Bien de lao) Machete (Bien de lao) Machete (Bien de lao) Machete Machete Machete Ma', tu no estas amarra de ningún jinete I got what you lookin' for, Daddy Pues vámonos, esta noche me quiero dar un banquete I got what you lookin' for, Daddy Pucutum, pacatap, pucutum, pacatap Que Tu estas buscando fuete Ma I got what you lookin' for, Daddy Tú quieres la segunda parte, chula, del machete I got what you lookin' for, Daddy Que Pucutum, pacatap, pucutum, pacatap Pucutum, pacatap, pucutum, pacatap Oh, oh, oh Oh, oh Pucutum, pacatap, pucutum, pacatap Pucutum, pacatap, pucutum, pacatap Oh, oh, oh Oh, oh Machete (Bien de lao) Machete (Bien de lao) Machete (Bien de lao) Machete Machete Machete Machete (Bien de lao) Machete (Bien de lao) Machete (Bien de lao) Paul Wall, baby Daddy Yankee Que paso Carte In the house Straight up out the Lone Star State Texas, baby PR Small country But with big hearts Real warriors En Directo Daddy Yankee Monserrat y Dj Urba Tu sabes que este es el flow imparable